


My sweetest one

by shinrayokugo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AA, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: ABO世界，aa，瞎写一通乱乱生日快乐
Relationships: 巴日和/乱凪砂 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	My sweetest one

如今的偶像界，说不上三六九等，但性别集中现象愈来愈明显。有全是Omega供人消遣或者呼吁平权的组合，也有全Beta走中规中矩禁欲绝不翻车风的团体，自然也有Eden这样全Alpha呼风唤雨的皇牌。从前偶像界也有短暂流行过跨性别团，只是不好的传闻与接二连三的事件使得整个娱乐圈发酵至冰点，人心惶惶，最终大家都默认了 “同团必定双重性别相同” 的定律。

这种规矩下的作为偶像还会有受害者吗？乐于从宏观层面思索命题的凪砂认为应当是利大于弊的，追随者与崇拜者各取所需，从业者之间相互区别，工作时间的性别侵害的丑闻大大减少，可能业务量会拼命上升，睡眠会越来越少，最终回报也是相当的——偶像变为了一份可观的职业。

可此时乱凪砂躺在双人床上，嗅着日和的枕头却怎么也睡不着。味道实在是太浅了，落不下丝毫，枕巾上洗涤剂的味道都比日和残留的信息素要强。凪砂埋怨的同时想，归根结底两个Alpha谈恋爱就是对社会资源的浪费、对本能的反抗和对爱情的错位。日和对自己而言到底会不会只是一瓶香水、一道容器和一层替代？越想越睡不着了，他混乱中接到了对象从西半球打来的电话：“Good evening, your majesty! 我刚搞定工作，准备吃披萨…”一向寡言的凪砂想：你再晚一些我就从意识形态上彻底推翻我们的关系了。显然，日和甩掉了一同工作的涟纯，正躲在不知道哪个包厢里，手边放着贝雷帽，脸上洋溢着快乐的笑容。凪砂有点同情纯，但是听着日和滔滔不绝地和自己讲路途上的见闻，似乎手机成为了味道的介质，催眠的味道翻涌而至。

日和给他看完食物，有一搭没一搭地和他讲话，怜惜地看着这位困乏的陛下，匆忙间说了晚安（因为看到了窗户外边气急败坏的纯）。

凪砂梦到巴日和刚性别分化的时候。

他比凪砂要年长几个月，也更早熟一些，因为是家中次子，没有过多压力，一不留神就长大了。当时凪砂刚离开日和家没多久，准备到梦之咲进修。他回到小时的家，他无时无刻不如同茧的家，他在那儿受到呵护与善待，但从没有外部世界的刺激与未知，只有被告知和被要求掌握的事物。过度宠溺自己的人已经离开了，摆在乱凪砂面前的选择似乎很多，实质上有且仅有一个，他叹了一口气。

再见到日和不是在梦之咲的开学典礼上，而是庆祝日和分化成α的晚宴上。连次子都是α，与其细数偶然性，不如说是必然的筛选结果。

凪砂的父亲曾经给他讲过这个世界的性别观，生怕不够深刻，还抓来发情的Ω，下巴抵在床沿，软塌塌地接受着身后的α。凪砂还小，只觉得气味又黏又腥，身体没有任何反应。他父亲讲：你是我精心挑选培育的种子，一定会加入统领他人的一方。所以和日和年少无知讨论性别分化时，凪砂注视着一会儿天真一会儿爱捉弄人的日和，反倒不好意思地肖想起父亲那里无力抵抗的Ω，就因为巴日和说：“我都无所谓啦。”

可怜的人就这样度过自己孤傲的青春期，想着亲如手足的兄弟是这个社会最容易被支配的性别，跪坐在自己的膝下，或者张开生殖腔索取。他一次次梦遗，羞愧地钻进被子里，很长时间都无法自然地面对巴日和，他把这当作自己的一道劫难，欣然接受，又痛苦难当，他是无解的苦行僧。

但再怎么讲都是精心挑选的贵族，到头来还不是轻而易举成为人群中少之又少的α了。

“恭喜你。”凪砂在点心区碰到黑着脸的巴日和。

日和立即无力地挂在凪砂的肩膀上。

“怎么了？”凪砂从口袋里掏出手帕，逐一擦干净日和沾过甜食的手指。

“我感觉我爸恨不得今晚就把我卖了当种马，给我引荐了无数闺中Ω。”

凪砂不响，在布满香水的会场安静地辨别巴日和信息素的味道。

“柑橘味？”

“不是。”

“栀子花？”

“不是。”

“鸢尾？”

“乱讲。”日和拉他到秘密花园，抽掉系在脖子上的丝巾，等凪砂靠近。

凪砂迟疑地探过去，他的鼻子确实不怎么好，能叫出口的香味一只手能数过来，日和的味道起初淡淡的，慢慢越来越浓烈，遮盖了他故意喷过的香水，凪砂闻着闻着走神了，看着天上的月亮，眼前的巴日和像樽花神。

无所不知的凪砂在日和近在咫尺处神游。此人贵为无所不知的神童，却总结不出日和身上的味道，也猜不到日和分化的直接因素是凪砂陪伴的结束，寂寞翻江倒海，思念刺激了少年的成长。

后来凪砂也分化作了α，孩子们总是竞赛一般成长。两个人心照不宣地进了梦之咲，以过家家的心态在Fine活动，草率匆忙地退出了一场战争，分开又相聚，分开又相聚。但因为性别上的一致，渴望过的那一种未来都破灭了。

都是男α，所以无所避忌，忙起来在后台也没有更衣室，大家都坦诚相见，不管是视觉上还是嗅觉上。闹别扭也是唯恐天下不乱，争锋相对时外人谈不上插手，因为彼此都难以驯服与凌驾，同样是α的思维方式、体格、性情。采访过Eden的记者都说，这是一支压迫力很足的队伍，光是看板已经掀翻天，四个人合体心跳没有不风驰电挚到麻痹的。

乱凪砂于是也总被问，这支队伍是怎样被带领的？凪砂按照茨的教导故弄玄虚，其实他明白每一四分之一都可以引领这支队伍，只是高层可能相中了他的过去，或者相中了他的纯粹，是四个人之中最容易控制和变数最少的。

制造罗曼蒂克是很困难的，就算把发情的两个人关在一个房间里，α最多会打几架，而不是酣畅淋漓地结合。

幸而苦恼的乱凪砂难得又遇到了那个工作狂女α制作人，与她含糊地探讨了同日和性别相同的那一层隔阂。

“我不是指你，”凪砂严肃地补充。

“我知道，前不久巴日和前辈曾经找我咨询过同样的问题，”杏没有讲出自己推理的那一部分，实际上她错以为是日和喜好的是纯，但如若凪砂也追究这样的问题，而那位副所长显然没有恋爱的心思，那两人必然是两情相悦了。她是一个聪明的人，没有说透，而是将手里的血腥玛丽交给乱凪砂：“巴日和前辈拜托我照顾的，我临时想起舞台还有些疏漏，可以拜托给你吗？”

凪砂接过毛绒的宠物，心飘到了上次勘探的那座山上。他厌恶世俗丢给他的局面，觉得死物要比一切都轻易收拾。血腥玛丽舔他的手，好像读懂了他的心，纯良的眼神在讲：活物也是惹人喜爱的。

他抱着它一路闯进日和的休息室，日和正在看下午行程的台本。

血腥玛丽刚降落到在桌上就开始转圈圈，挡住日和工作的视线。日和无可奈何地抱起它：“一抓一手毛…”他嘟囔着，下意识捧起凪砂的手吹了吹：“好日和替乱凪砂吹生日蜡烛了！”

凪砂看着他漂亮的卷发，和无数次对视的双眸，他多希望可以一声不吭地看很久。他坐在了桌子上，隔壁就是乱动的血腥玛丽：“你觉得我们和动物有什么区别？”

日和得抬头看他：“猜对了可以免掉生日礼物吗？可是我已经准备好了生日礼物喔…”

对方以往再不怎么丰富的面部运动此时更难捕捉，日和摩挲着他的手，忽然觉得凪砂在低温燃烧，不炽热，不伤人，但反握过日和的手，没有施加过多的气力，却又不舍得轻易放开。

血腥玛丽走开了，日和道：“我们和动物的区别是我们会表达自己。但是我们和动物的不同之处在于，动物可以自由去爱，而我们为尘世的规律所束缚。”凪砂黑色的衣服衬得他像位神父，倾听日和的忏悔，随时提醒日和，爱是多么苦涩。

“规矩是用来打破的。”但今天的神在眨眼，仿佛通了人性：“夏娃和亚当也打破了规矩。”凪砂不知道要如何去表达自己的想法，只能继续说着漂亮的话，希望听者能明白。

然后他好像被花神抱住了，而他自己的信息素也不甘示弱地出来撑场。日和亲他的额头，摸他的脸颊，最后轻轻咬了下他的嘴唇。凪砂也学他，先是额头，再是脸颊，最后是嘴唇。

日和也想要继续温和下去，但本能已经让他们不受控制地滚成一团，他把面前人的双腿掰开，一边继续刚才的亲吻，慢慢试着用舌头去刺激与相通，一边握住α硬起的部位。如果此时凪砂问他这是从哪里习来的，他恐怕会在他耳边轻声说是无数次的白日梦里，他遵循着本能，和他做无关性别的快活之事。

凪砂艰难地呼吸着，每一寸呼吸都是日和的气味，他马上就要被这个人熏到窒息了，但性别的本能让他如月亮般清冽的气味和日和的味道混在一起，如果方圆几里有Ω，这一定是一场创世级的灾难。两个人没有预料到这场干戈，更没有两性之间自然而然的条件结合，尴尬又生涩地把性器放在一起，最终日和把凪砂按在桌子上，咬着又闹着，模糊地达到了高潮。

花在只有月亮的夜晚也能开放。

END


End file.
